digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Wormmon
Wormmon, like he mattered, and fought These in bravest sicrucmsntac ethat thi swas gone ebfoer this palentn enver taken sure;ly ever more to nknwao bout this one wind, this livng change these world,s and birn gthis air to spring about this glory! this was gone ebfoer em1! THis was never surely this wans't gone so surely rise! Dnon't stop don't tstop that this wa more t j;lkhajlf;ajkhti;lytthis world thislahsihthishtihtsithhtsihithsi wlaf this was life surely ever moe before that I cououldn't ahve to nknwa bout taht this world wasn't surely takne on before that this was gbeihnleendfnbilai hetelahsdkjlsa A Strange World The above looks at what you could understand were these momneent sin your data, but that these symbols all have thought aspect approaches, so surely, once you've seen the letter a, you go to a, and surely, there that I could reprogramn your reading, and that I couldn't have to tell you once a lie, and that this was not a digi monster, but that I could become one once agian, but h er eso surely worms, we re all that Ken could beneath were low, andn that he could never know about this sting, and theirs to nknow about this old holy war, and sharing these living out to knowa bout this one lanet enver takens ruely ever more before my only worldz in this plaent never takens ruely ever more inside afte rmore befoer that iI couldn't have to knowa bout these planets never taken wsurely ever more to knwoa bout this one world, this was gone, before that we could aspect data, could Ken killed; we'd better find out, and surely that this one kid, could know about this mental hack and rip apart the kindly oversaken lord of thirst, for suely this ccontrol that eh could breathe, but t hat this was gone ebfore thse worlds in ours, that this was mr or less the same Myotismon that couldn't believe you were so fool to think h e would not become a digidestined himself, just to defeat you all, for surely childnren had defeted him... Life in a history... That this wasn'g oent hisd living out tonka out taht his was gone ebfoe rthis insdie my only hope ebfore this ehart couldn't I lknwo anbnd surely os live that his wans' gone befoer th at I couldn't have to kniowa bout this plaent inside my battle, this one wordl taht I could never hiurry, back inside ous that this one wrold just could be gone! this was never sruely ever more ni after this once in mny surest overture that I could know about yours but back deep inside th at this was ggone before taht I could give you once a place to, kinive and plot you slut, but that Ken was dead, not on yet! These aspects could take your knowing in this, and that if you found this all carved on a cave wall, you'd think, all the se extra letters, missing marks, or added ones, were telling you maybe, they put them there on purpose? It was hard to do? So they made new sounds? Th at this was for love and glory in these worlds th at I could never have to knowa bout me inside this moment ebfore this world in God! THis wasn't taken surely this wor dinside my hope ebfoer tha tI could never have to kwin thsi living out to knwoa bout that th is bwas gone before thtat I could nvve have to knwoa bout these worlds inside that this wans't gone beyod it all... Joining the team...s? Wrommon couldn't ahve defeated Ken on his own, but that this world couldn't know you by these fates, that Ken was stil alive here, and th at this was once called Andromon, it had attempted to beguile all those into wicked torture slave lives! That his was ffor this hell inside it self on! This was evil and they knew just waht to find about tehse worlds, and that this was gear'd before that this was gone before these worlds so deep inside that I coundn't have to know about mny worldz in these before this changing planet taken sharelly on before tehse worlds, that I couldn't ahve to know ba babout about this world, thsi planet enver taken surely ever more toi knao about that this was gone, before tehse worlds, that this was gone before that this was neve rmore to knowa bout that this in ours before that this wa s gnoe agains tit all and this was sure! This world insdie my knwoing1 That his has to go on living and tha this one world couldn't ahve to die by blades in once a day! This was surely this one totured kid tu rise, here in Stingmon's grace against this suest spider fiend, called Myotismon.